Conventional woven sailcloth, whether natural or man-made fibers, is prone to stretch due to the sinuosity of the warp yarns. This is highly undesirable to the meticulous sailor. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a sailcloth substitute which is highly resistant to stretching.